


The One Where Meredith Talks About Derek

by Pompeosgeneral



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Merluca - Freeform, Pure, might make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompeosgeneral/pseuds/Pompeosgeneral
Summary: As Meredith and Andrew are sitting on the couch together, Andrew is talking about his dad. During this time, certain memories about Merediths past come up in her head.
Relationships: MerLuca, Merder - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The One Where Meredith Talks About Derek

As she is sitting on her couch with Andrew, her kids are asleep and he’s rubbing her thigh like in 16.01 and he’s talking about his dad. Mer starts to remember Derek because of something that Andrew mentioned, and a sad expression starts to come onto her face. It’s like she couldn’t hear anything he was saying anymore, all she could think about was Derek. 

“I always wondered what it would be like to..” Andrew doesn’t finish his sentence. 

“Derek...” Mer says all of the sudden, not meaning to interrupt Andrew. 

“What..?” He stops and says in a confused voice 

“Derek was..I loved him..so so much” Mer stated. 

Of course Andrew listened as she kept speaking. 

“And I love you a lot too so don’t go there but..he was..special” she starts to tear up as the words come out of her mouth. 

Her voice breaks a tiny but she continues.

“The one day when we were in a bar he turned to me and said “so what’s your story?” And I was all confused so I said I don’t have a story...I’m just a girl in a bar.”

She sighs, trying to pull herself together, “...and he said well I’m just a guy in a bar and then things went from there and..” A tears starts to roll down her face and she tucks her knees closer to her. 

She goes on and doesn’t really realize that she is, “he was just amazing..after him..I just loved him so much that I didn’t think I would ever be able to move on and I would never find love again” 

She wipes the tears from her face and becomes a little less tense but loosening her grip on her legs. She looks up at him and wipes a tear from her cheek and slightly smiles “but then I met you..” 

She reaches her hand out slowly to holds his. She intertwines their fingers and looks at their hands for a few seconds, she smiles a little more. 

She makes eye contact with him again and say confidently, “you made me feel like I wasn’t cheating on Derek anymore, you are the first one that I’ve been with that makes it feel like I’m not cheating..” 

She squeezes his hand but remains eye contact, “I love you..I really really do” she says as her voice breaks. 

She smiles weakly and Andrew gets tears in his eyes thinking about what she said.  
He looks at her for a second then reaches his other arm out to gently tuck her hair behind her ears. He cups her cheek in his hand. 

“I love you too” he says quickly with his hand delicately on her face. 

He removes his hand from her cheek but continues to look into her eyes, “you are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met and you have made my life so much better, I just feel complete with you” 

She smiles at what he has to say. 

She lets go of his hand to scoots closer to hug him. They hug tightly and he rubs her back and he quickly whispers in her ear, “I’m so sorry” then he pull away and looks her in the eyes “I know that’s what everyone says but just know that I’m always here for you and I love you very much..thank you for letting me in your life” 

“You’re so supportive, the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in my life. You are so strong and I would tell you how much you mean to me and how amazing you are but no words are big enough to say that so I’ll just say you mean the world to me and you are my everything” he sniffs and another tear rolls down his face bu he whips it away immediately to make it seem like it didn’t happen. 

She leans in to kiss him, she rests her forehead on his and she whispers, “you...you are the reasons I’m happy today and you have changed my life in so many of the best ways..thank you” 

He whispers back “You’re welcome”.

As they separate she leans her head against his shoulder and he puts his arm around her and holds her close to him as they enjoy each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! I really appreciate and it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed it and it make your day a little better. Feel free to comment you thought I would love to hear them.
> 
> \- Kailey


End file.
